1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an installed battery wiring harness and a related battery charger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention herein relates to a cable harness installed in a motorized vehicle embodying the use of a storage battery or electrical system and more particularily relates to safe accessability to the battery.
Exasperating inconvenience is experienced in finding a battery run down in attempting to start a vehicle. A good deal of delay is experienced in seeking a service to give the battery a charge. Certain danger exists in hooking up a jumper cable having the conventional alligator clamps for connection. An incorrect polarity connection can result in creating sparks and the risk of a battery explosion is ever present.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,452 to Puckett and 3,466,453 to Greenberg there are disclosed jumper cables available, in the former in a service vehicle and the latter in the trunk of a vehicle, the latter having a special terminal for connection to a battery circuit or to an alternator circuit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,492 to Colbrese, a cable connection member is provided to receive cable terminals for contact with the electrical system of a vehicle and the connection member is stored under the hood of the vehicle.